Fallout Equestria: Wolf Of The Wastes
by WolfBrony
Summary: The story follows a young pegasus stallion who was born into an underground fallout bunker known as a stable, but when he is forced from his home by a failed stable-tec project he has to find a new life in the equestrian wasteland which leads to adventure


Fallout Equestria: Wolf Of The Wastes

by: WolfBrony

Prologue

"_in a place filled with radiation and lifelessness there are some survivors" _

Have you ever felt like life hasn't handed enough to you, or for that matter made it easy either, well thats how I feel around here, but I guess thats how it is when you live in a stable. Anyways you're probably wondering who i am, well I'm Jack Knife, a medical pony down in the stable (funny huh a medical pony named Jack Knife) I'm also a Pegasus stallion with lightish brown fur, with a black mane and tail who wears glasses. But enough about me you probably want to know what's going on in the stable, Stable 113. 

I wake up falling out of my bed and onto the floor to the sound of my alarm clock, "mental note to self make floor softer for a far better landing" I then rise up off the floor onto all four hooves and shake my head, then walk over to my dresser and grab my medical clipboard "alright, now time to see what damage theses ponies have done to themselves or each other".

So I throw on my doctors coat and head down to the medical bay to set up my office for today. Once I get everything set up I wait for somepony to come in blubbering to me about a stomach ache or a headache just to get into my stash of Med-X the poor saps

I remember at one time a mare came in so desperate for Med-X, she faked going into labor because she knew that Med-X was used to stimulate the pain of labor, but I saw right through her plan and put her into rehabilitation to clean out her system.

Speaking of pregnant mares, my usual patient a one Mrs. Wrench, what? She married an engineer pony name monkey wrench, so she got the name floral wrench go figure, but anyways. Once she sits down on the table I say " how are you feeling today Mrs. Wrench?" she looks up from her trance and says "oh just fine, I'm just here for my monthly check-up" I put my hoof under my chin and say "that is today isn't it, well lets see now" I reposition my glasses then lift her hoof that has her pipbuck attached to it and start looking over her status and the unborn foals status as well, which are both healthy so I say "well Mrs. Wrench you and your foal are in perfect health" she relaxes then says "oh thank the overmare that shes okay, so can I go now?" I look up from my clipboard and say "I would believe so. I have written down your diagnostics, so yes you're free to go" she nods and hops off the examining table and trots back to her stable-tec assigned bedroom. Me on the other hand, I sit at my desk on my terminal typing up todays work entry.

The next couple of months have gone completely silent in the medical bay of the stable, unless you count the overmare having all the medical ponies, including me give everypony in the stable a new vaccine that stable-tec wants us to use for some reason. But who am I to judge? I'm just a medical pony so I have no authority, anyways what harm could come from a simple vaccine right?... apparently a lot more than I thought...

Across the next couple of days the vaccine seemed to be working till one morning I'm awoken by the stables alarm sounding full scale and the overmare shouting over the intercom "Red Alert!, attention Red Alert! Project timber has gone out of control all ponies be advised mutant pony/timberwolf hybrids are loose in the stable". I say "project timber? There was no such project under that name….unless….oh no the vaccine wasn't a vaccine". I don't take long at all quickly stocking up on some healing potions and bandages throwing them into saddlebags, then making sure the saddlebags are secure on me "alright no time to lose I got to get out of here" say before I grab a standard pistol off of my dresser and flap my wings taking off to find my way to the stable entrance. 

But i don't get far as I see a mare get thrown through her door with the force of her body bending the metal of the door as they hit the wall. I continue looking on in horror as I see a pony, no not even a pony, but the exact creature the overmare said a pony/timberwolf hybrid jump out of the room the mare was thrown from and see it tear into the mares throat causing her to scream in agony until there was silence from the mare.

The creature then turns its head towards me with blood dripping from its muzzle, I quickly snap out of my horror and activate S.A.T.S. firing two shots between the eyes of the mutant watching its head turn to red mist. Once I leave S.A.T.S. a filly no older than 5 years old comes running from the room shouting "Mommy! Mommy! please…. please wake up" she turns to me and shouts "Help her Please!' I quickly start to think of ways i could tell this filly that her mom isn't going to wake up but I can't so I just say "sweetheart I'm sorry she isn't going to be waking up anytime soon, you're going to have to come with me alright?" She looks at her mother's dead body one last time with tears in her eyes and nods, I then help her climb onto my back and start flying through the tunnels again once she has her hooves around my neck.

Once we finally reach the door I enter the overmares override code and there is a reason why I'm the only one with her code but thats my business, anyways once the giant metal door has opened, I keep flying till I burst out of the cave into the Equestrian wasteland. 

I don't stop for a second as we fly further away from the stable. But in my panic I lose control of my flight, and we both are forced to make a crash landing, through the wall of a shed which knocks us both out. 

Day 1.

footnote: Level up  
New Perk: Precision Aim-_for every time you use s.a.t.s. you will have a higher chance to cause a critical strike _

(Hi guys WolfBrony here and i would like to give a huge Thanks to Kkat for writing Fallout equestria and giving me permission to write my own version, and this is just the prologue there will be many more chapters in time whenever i update i really hoped you enjoyed this and love to read this because i enjoyed writing it) 


End file.
